


In Your Arms

by Mixk



Series: Alive [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they moved in together, they decided to just …… share wardrobe. So half of the times, Herc can be seen wearing Raleigh’s sweater on a particularly chilly morning, or Raleigh wearing Herc’s henley for various reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



> [frikadeller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller) had the perfect headcanon (which is the summary of this fic) and I just had to write it out. I know it's very short, sadly, but I figure it's better than nothing. Right? Be sure to check out frikadeller's [awesome art](http://frikadeller.tumblr.com/post/71327634534/oh-my-god-do-i-try) for this headcanon.

Raleigh wakes up to a rather cool bed, his hand feeling around on the other side of the bed automatically looking for Herc, but coming up empty. He shuffles downstairs, and finds Herc huddled on the couch with a steaming mug in his hands.

Herc’s wearing one of Raleigh’s thick wool sweaters, and the sight brings a smile to Raleigh’s face.

"Morning," Herc says, gaze moving away from the TV to Raleigh. "I made jasmine tea today."

"Okay," Raleigh says as he joins Herc on the couch, cuddling the latter closely, reveling in the softness of his own sweater. He’s just wearing a simple tank top and his underwear, and their heating system isn’t strong enough against the harsh winter in Alaska. 

"Do you want some?" Herc offers, moving his mug towards Raleigh. Enticed by the sweet scent, Raleigh takes a quick sip of the warm tea, feeling content in this one peaceful and perfect moment.

"What do you want to do today?" Herc asks as he sets his mug down on the coffee table to wrap an arm around Raleigh, turning his attention back on the news.

"I could just stay on this couch with you all day," Raleigh mumbles, nuzzling Herc's shoulder.

"All right," Herc says, pressing a soft kiss on top of Raleigh’s head. Raleigh dozes off at one point, having found warmth and comfort again in Herc’s hold. 


End file.
